vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Isuzu
|-|Ren Isuzu= |-|Doppel Renata= |-|Christmas Ver.= Summary A magical girl who has trouble talking to people and has been shy since she was little. Due to her isolation and the suffering she felt living every day, she was at the end of her rope, but after discovering the world of magical girls, she was able to pull herself up from rock bottom. She has grown emotionally, but there are still times when she is timid. Powers And Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B, Higher as Doppel Renata Name: Ren Isuzu, Doppel Renata Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 (Released alongside her height in the first volume of the Magia Archive) Classification: Magical Girl, The Doppel Witch of Electronic Transmission Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal (Altered her regular staff into a long sugar cane, Fusionism, Fire Manipulation and Homing Attack, likely Holy Manipulation (The flames spouted by her staff are unusual in appearance akin to Tart's Doppel Witch and also has an angelic theme to Ren), Regeneration (Likely Mid), Weather Manipulation (Can create auroras from her staff), Ice Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (By combining their attacks, they can freeze everything hit within their area of effect, can release a powder from a snow globe that causes the aforementioned aurora to explode), Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to exorcise, which works even on witches, despite the fact that they are no longer entirely souls or were familiars turned into witches), Resurrection Negation and possibly Existence Erasure (Witches can no longer be reborn from their grief seeds due to the exorcism, her ability is also described as the power to erase Grief Seeds), Creation (Can also supposedly create cakes according to her summary in the Christmas Ver). From Memoria: Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Healing (Status Effect Removal), Durability Negation (Has a chance to ignore durability with conventional attacks). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. As Doppel Renata: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Summoning, Intangibility (Immaterial), Astral Projection, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, possible Resistance to Existence Erasure (Is hurt but not erased by her own electricity, which was stated to have the ability to erase a person's personality.) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Ren has a significant amount of abilities in comparison to most regular magical girls, given that the tiering system is akin to a distribution of points, it would mean that the more abilities a magical girl has, the weaker she should physically be, thus it is hard to pinpoint where exactly she is in terms of strength, but she could be comparable to other magical girls of Kamihama. At the same time, she usually defeats witches with her exorcism, so its hard to scale off that either.), Higher as Doppel Renata (Should be comparable to H.N. Elly at the very least. Far above her magical girl self.) Can ignore durability with Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, and Soul Manipulation. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Even the slowest magical girl in-universe should be at this speed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Small City level, Unknown as Doppel Renata (Has been reduced to a soul, making conventional durability hard to determine if at all.) Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Even Homura Akemi has very high stamina despite being ranked as one of the lowest. Given her depression, she would ordinarily burn through her soul gem's stamina quickly had it been on the lower-end.) Range: Extended Melee range with Staff and Sugar Cane, likely several dozens of meters with ordinary energy projectiles and Soul Salvation, likely higher with Holy Spiral Hope. Her Soul Gem can only be separated up to 100 meters from her body. Possibly up to several hundreds of kilometers (Auroras generally form anywhere from 100 to 500 kilometers within the atmosphere, something the Ren and Rika casually do. However, this could be because of the potency of Fusionism among two ranged magical girls.) At least several kilometers as Doppel Renata for most of her abilities Standard Equipment: A Staff (Can also be transformed into a Sugar Cane), A Carriage (Which also has the ability of Flight), a collection of her favorite pencils. Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately and she has considerable depression, though her experience with Rika has reduced it considerably. Has moral doubts about using her existence erasure as Doppel Renata. Intelligence: At least above average (Has a lot experience as a magical girl saving people, but not as much as a fighter.) Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Ren and Doppel Renata's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Allow Me to Write the Next Part: Increases Attack Potency and grants Instinctive Reaction temporarily. ** Let's make this Christmas exciting?!: Same as the previous Connect, but also increases MP gained towards Doppel transformation. * Nirvana (Exorcism): Due to the nature of her wish and its circumstances, Ren's ability is a very distinctly powerful one. Ren can exorcise souls and free them from corruption, even including witches. A consequence of this ability is the erasure of grief seeds in the process, something that is a-okay given the Doppel phenomenon. Upon becoming Doppel Renata, it also becomes a side effect of her Electricity Manipulation's wave attack. * Soul Salvation: Ignites the tip of her staff with some form of blue fire, then fires several blasts of this fire on to the enemy before finishing them off with one massive blast. After firing this blast, Ren gains regeneration and her strength increases even more as she gets more damaged. ** Holy Spiral Hope: By combining both Rika's Brilliant Beam and Ren's Soul Salvation, the unleash a powerful spiral attack. Once fully synchronized, the attack increases in scope and power drastically. The aftermath of the attack results in the removal of all status effects, an increase in their attack potency, and regenerative powers. * Aurora Stream: On top of their carriage, Rika and Ren create an aurora below and above of themselves, then release a snowy powdery upon the aurora, causing it to explode. The attack has the same side effects as Holy Spiral Hope. * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** First Handmade Chocolate: Increases durability and then increases durability once again upon getting into critical condition. Passive. ** To Continue Living in this World: ** Here With You: Massively increases her attack power, passive. ** My Dreams Continue After I Wake Up: Grants Regeneration. ** There Is No Such Thing As Beauty: Passively increases the durability of Ren. ** You Are The Only Truth: Increases Ren's Resistance to Status Effect Inducement even further. ** A Christmas Miracle: Reduces the damage dealt by Magia attacks and increases her own. Passive. ** Holy Girls Formation!: Increases the MP gained by Accele attacks and boosts her Magia's attack power. ** The Lights on Our Chests: Removes debuffs. ** Tonight's Guest Is...: Increases her attack potency and provides a chance to ignore an opponent's durability. ** Waiting for the Moment: Increases MP gained by Accele attacks and attack potency. * Electricity Manipulation: As a Doppel, she can send out waves of energy around her to damage her enemies and burn through their evil intent. It can also damage intangible beings like herself. ** Existence Erasure: Doppel Renata's Electricity Manipulation has the ability to destroy evil intent in its entirety in someone. However, as a side effect, it could also accidentally destroy their entire personality, leaving them in a vegetable state. * Astral Projection: This doppel has a power that allows her to essentially kill herself to enter the astral plane to attack. Making it hard to actually be able to defeat her. |-|General Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Fusions Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Pain Users Category:Void Users Category:Staff Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users